comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Corrigan (Earth-1938)
Origin James Corrigan was born in a tiny town just outside of Gotham. Jim's father was an extreme fire-and-brimstone-preacher. Whenever Jim would "sin", he would face a painful beating with a belt. The boy grew withdrawn as he got older, having few friends. The only real friend he had was Rolfe, the son of the Corrigan's live-in housekeeper, Rose. Jim saw Rolfe as a brother, a replacement for his actual, aloof brother Louis. As such, he was distraught when Rofe and his mother were suddenly kicked out. Jim when to talk to Rolfe and was shocked when the other boy snapped at him. Rolfe revealed that Jim's father was forcing Rose to be his mistress or else he would fire her. Rolfe and his mother were kicked out when Jim's mother found out. Jim was flabbergasted. Not only had his father committed adultery, but he also exploited a woman who relied on him for shelter and money. Even worse, it had been Rose and Rolfe who had been punished for his father's sin. Jim lost nearly hope when Rose and Rolfe died in a freak accident while living in their car. Jim was disgusted by his father and started standing up to him more. This earned him more beatings but, Jim didn't care. The older he got, the more cynical Jim got about religion. He couldn't understand why a loving God would allow innocents to be so wronged and the guilty go free. Jim decided that people had to make their own justice. When he was sixteen, Jim moved to Gotham and applied to the police academy. Death and Rebirth Jim quickly rose through the ranks of the G.C.P.D. He was known for harsh approach on criminals and his refusal to take any kind of bribes. Jim became a detective and worked tirelessly to solve cases. The murder of an activist led to Jim meeting Clarice Winston, a socialite who was passionate about helping people. Jim and Clarice soon fell in love. Eventually, Jim decided to ask her to marry him. On his way to a date with Clarice, Corrigan was tipped off to a gang meeting going on. Convinced he should get all the glory, Jim rushed off alone. However, this was the gang plans. They ambushed him, shot the detective and put the wounded man in a barrel. They then filled the barrel with cement and threw it into the harbor. Jim died in agony, full of rage and regret. The next thing Jim knew, he was in a dark, endless void. Lusting of revenge, a voice called to him. It offered him the vengeance Jim desired but, he would have to serve the God he shunned. Jim agreed and his soul was bonded to ancient being known the Divine Wrath. Jim broke out his makeshift coffin and went for blood. Spirit of Vengeance Jim found himself combined, body and soul with an ancient, alien entity. Yet, both Jim and the Wrath found something to agree on. The people who killed Jim needed to pay. Using his new powers, Jim found the gang threating his partner, Waylon Grant, and Clarice. Jim performed supernatural torture on the criminals, striping the skin off their bodies and making them see visions of hell. He healed them but, they were near catatonic from all the pain. The pleasure Jim felt from his vengeance vanished when he saw how horrified Waylon and Clarice were. Jim was ashamed despite the Wrath claiming the punishments were justified. Jim returned to his apartment and looked in the mirror. His skin was white as milk, and so were his eyes. Jim felt that he had become a monster. The Wrath informed him that he was now bonded to an angel, not a monster. Jim wasn't sure if there was a difference anymore. He was able to change back into his regular appearance and met with Clairice at the hospital. He apologized to her and broke off their relationship. Jim moved to New York and joined their police department. Jim was even colder and more distant than he used to be. The only real friend he was his rookie partner, J.Percival Poplaski. As the Wrath, he worked to get the most brutal of criminals behind bars. He put them through painful and traumatizing punishments before handing them over to the police. Soon, he became a bit of an urban legend among criminals. His ghostly appearance and frightening powers earned Jim a new name: the Spectre. The War of the Worlds The Spectre continued his brutal work for three years. During that time, other crime-fighters appeared in New York City like Hourman and Black Canary. Jim paid them little mind and just tried to stay out of their way. He would be forced to work with them, however. A villain known as Vandal Savage had acquired a powerful magical artifact called the Spear of Destiny. Using the spear, Vandal summoned deceased warriors to conquer the city for them. The level of danger caused Jim to go out as the Spectre in front of the public for the first time. Jim teamed up with Doctor Fate to battle Vandal in the magical plain. In with their extremely powerful abilities, they were unable to defeat the Spear. It was only after the djin known as Yz (sent by his partner, Johnny Thunder) stopped the Spear's powers for a moment. This was all it took for Jim and Doctor Fate to teleport it away from Savage. After Savage was arrested, Doctor Fate proposed that all heroes that teamed up to fight Savage, should stay in contact and even form a group. Jim refused at first, claiming he wasn't a hero like the rest of them but, Doctor Fate insisted, hinting he knew about the angel that shared Jim's body. Jim agreed and become a founding member of the Justice Society. Jim attended the meetings but, still kept mostly to himself. The heroes, as he predicted, were mostly uncomfortable with his brutal methods. He was forced to work with them again when Steppenwolf invaded Earth. Jim used his unearthly powers to help as many people as he could. Yet, his powers weren't as effective on Parademons due to them having no sense of right and wrong. Because of that, the Wrath couldn't properly punish them. He could affect the Amazons and the Metahumans working for Steppenwolf, though, which he did with a vengeance. Finding Peace Jim decided to quit the N.Y.P.D. and became a private detective. Jim found love again in with KimLiang, his assistant. Sadly, Kim was possessed by a demon trying to kill Jim, to get the Wrath out of Earth. Jim stopped it but, Kim was so shaken by the experience she left him. Jim was more alone than ever and found doubts in even his work. He found more and more cases that weren't clear cut like a woman who killed her abusive husband in his sleep or if a whole country could be guilty. Jim was tired of having to judge others. He came across a woman named Madame Xanadu who was skilled in magic. Using her magic, he contacted the spirit of his old friend, Rolfe. During their talk, Jim realized that he had been holding so much rage within him: anger at his father, the rest of his family, God, the Wrath, the world and especially himself. Jim finally found that he could forgive everyone, everything, and himself. Rolfe offered his hand and him took. Together, Jim left the Wrath and the world of the living. Instead of an endless void, he found himself in endless light. The funeral of Jim Corrigan was attended by all the surviving JSA members, his remaining family, his old police partners, and Madame Xanadu. His tombstone reads only this: James Brendan Corrigan. Beloved Friend and Brother. A True Hero and Servant of God. Powers & Abilites Divine Empowerment: Jim was bonded with Aztar, the Spirit of Vengeance and God's Wrath. While not as powerful as a regular angel, he is extremely powerful. His powers include: Magic-''Jim could heal with a touch, briefly kill people & bring them back to life, induce pain, and, materialize in multiple places at once. ''Invisibility Intangibility Flight Teleportaion Jim was also an excellent police officer and a detective. The Spectre did have the weakness of magic. Trivia -Jim and the Wrath never got along. Jim blamed it for having to leave Clarice and his old life, while the Wrath was thought Jim was too soft. -Jim become the Spectre in 1971. -Jim was born on February 2, 1944. -Jim's brother secretly found Jim inspiring for leaving their father and doing something he loved. Louis even named his younger son after him. Ironically, both sons would grow up to be corrupt cops, the thing Jim despised, and the one named after Jim would be the one to kill the Wrath's next host, Crispus Allen. -Jim loved Johnny Cash songs.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Heroes Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:Magic Users